Madness
by Taskemus
Summary: [PegasusxYakou] On the day before Duelist Kingdom begins, Pegasus has something to tell his brother... shonen ai


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! R, Pegasus, Tenma, and any other characters appearing in either series don't belong to me.  
  
Ok, I'm not really sure about Tenma's name... would most people call him Tenma, or Yakou? In the manga, Pegasus calls him Yakou, so that's what I'm going with, but correct me if I'm wrong! Also, remember that this is shonen ai and incest. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
The two brothers sat at the small table on the first floor of Pegasus' American mansion. Pegasus, the elder brother, was sipping tea - an excellent herbal blend, all the way from London. Tenma Yakou, who was the younger of the pair, had already finished his tea, but had no intention of leaving the table. He watched his older brother sipping his tea in silence, draining all but the stray tea leaves that sat idly in the bottom of the china teacup. It had been quite an ordeal to get Pegasus-sama to drink tea - Tenma knew how much he preferred wine - but it looked like he had enjoyed his cup.  
  
The older man still remained silent, pouring himself another cup of tea and stirring it with the petite silver spoon that lay next to his cup. _Why doesn't he say anything?_ Tenma wondered, _Isn't he at all excited about Duelist Kingdom?  
  
_Duelist Kingdom begins tomorrow, said Tenma, finally.  
  
Pegasus raised his teacup, then smiled at his younger brother. Yes.. after Duelist Kingdom has finished, Kaiba Corp will be in my hands... and I will give I2 to you, Yakou.  
  
He drained the last of his tea in silence.  
  
Why do you care so much about Kaiba Corp, my brother?  
  
Pegasus pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, revealing his golden Sennen Eye. A few rays of sunlight dazzled across the surface, reflecting back into Tenma's eyes and making him blink. Pegasus smirked slightly, raising the empty teacup to his mouth without realizing it.  
  
The same reason that I care so much about you, Yakou.  
  
Tenma pondered this for a second, questioning his brother's sanity. You're comparing me to a company?  
  
Pegasus smiled, a genuine smile this time. he paused, turning and observing a few birds flying from the window next to him. I value Kaiba Corp over everything else, except, of course, my life.  
  
Something was bugging Tenma. You're forgetting your Cynthia, Pegasus.  
  
And then his older brother turned, giving him that same smirk as before. And what if she means less to me than this corporation does? he whispered, leaning across the table to gently caress Tenma's cheek.  
  
Tenma stared at Pegasus, his eyes wide. _What's gotten into him? Is he insane? Was there something in that tea?_ Pegasus.. are you feeling all right? The only reason you want Kaiba Corp is so you'll be closer to Cyn- Pegasus whispered, placing a soft hand over Tenma's mouth. I don't think you understand, Yakou... I'm not talking about Kaiba Corp.  
  
Tenma sat, silent, unmoving. _He's lost his mind. _Pegasus moved closer to Tenma, staring at him intently with his one good eye. Tenma shivered. _Snap out of it, Tenma! Do something!_ he told himself. He wrenched his left hand our from under the table and used it to pull Pegasus' hand away from his mouth.  
  
Just what are you talking about, Pegasus?  
  
_I've always admired him, and now I find out that he's insane? What's wrong with this picture?_ _  
  
_Pegasus leaned closer still, and Tenma found himself frozen, unable to move. I'm talking about...Master Pegasus! The shout came from outside of the room, in the commanding baritone of one of the guards.  
  
The door was burst open and Pegasus immediately drew back from Tenma and sat up straight in the chair, suddenly calm and composed. What is it now?The flight to your island in Japan leaves in two and a half hours. It would be best if you left for the airport as soon as possible.Ah, yes, thank you. I'll be outside immediately. said Pegasus, as he pushed his chair back and stood up. I'll be seeing you later, Yakou, I expect?  
  
Tenma nodded numbly, watching as the uniformed guard began to lead his brother out of the room. He poured himself another cup of tea - _it must be cold by now_ - and raised it to his lips. Why were his hands shaking all of a sudden? He watched Pegasus as he left, for some reason relieved that he was leaving. And then Pegasus, still walking, turned his head back to face Tenma, and winked. _Is it still called a wink if he only has one eye?  
  
_And for some reason the teacup slipped from his hand - he caught it, almost unconsciously, with his other hand, and he was still staring at the space that Pegasus had just been occupying. _What's wrong with me? Am I.. am I crazy too? _A blush crept across his face as he realized what Pegasus might have been talking about. _But why would he have meant me? That's just absurd, Tenma._ Tenma slapped his forehead, trying to get rid of these thoughts.  
_  
_He wasn't thinking clearly,he convinced himself,That's it. He was tired still, and didn't know what he was talking about. He _loved _Cynthia, he still does. Why would he put Kaiba Corp above her?  
  
_Why would he put _me _above her?_, was the next thought that popped into Tenma's head, and he slapped himself again. That's _not_ what he was talking about. he stated, his eyes squinting in anger.  
  
If I wasn't crazy before, I am now, I'm talking to myself, he said, his lonesome voice echoing slightly throughout the large room.  
  
He sighed, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and getting up from his chair. He'd leave Pegasus' mansion, go back home, and forget all this. But no sooner had he left the room than he felt strong arms pushing him against the painted wall, gentle lips brushing against his own. Without thinking, he responded to the touch, feeling butterflies suddenly take flight in his stomach. Smooth hands on his chest, his back, and Tenma squeezed his eyes shut, kept them closed. Closed, so he wouldn't have to see the man who was kissing him, the only man with long silver hair that could brush against his neck like this as he moved into the embrace. He realized that he had opened his lips - there was Pegasus's tongue tickling the inside of his mouth - and he let everything go and let his brother push him further against the wall, so much that it hurt him, and Pegasus was moaning and unbuttoning Tenma's shirt - there was another shirt under that, Pegasus reached under that, and Tenma melted in to the touch.  
  
And then, with a start, he realized who exactly this _was_ that was kissing him. He stood, frozen again, Pegasus's tongue still exploring his mouth and his hands still roaming his chest.  
  
Get off me! roared Tenma, pushing Pegasus away and glaring at him with cold eyes.  
  
Yakou, dear? asked Pegasus, as if this were normal, idly playing with Tenma's hair.  
  
And Tenma stared, re-buttoning his shirt. Dear? Dear? Pegasus, I am your brother. Not your lover, your brother.  
  
He turned to walk away, but Pegasus placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back. We could be both, he whispered, bringing his face tantalizingly close to Tenma's, and lifting the younger man's chin with his left hand. Tenma looked up at him, noticing how pink his lips were. _They're beautiful, _he thought, _and I've kissed them, I'm the only person alive who has ever felt the touch of his lips on mine!_  
  
Pegasus smirked, noticing where Tenma's gaze fell, and slowly licked his lips. _Mmmm....._  
  
Now, now, Yakou, you don't want to start thinking such things about your very own brother, whispered Pegasus, Had you forgotten? I can read your mind.  
  
_Yes, I had forgotten , _Tenma thought, _How much worse can this get?_  
  
This worse, Pegasus smiled, bringing his lips down to touch his brother's. Tenma didn't try to resist this time, he couldn't help liking the feeling. Before the kiss had even started Pegasus drew away, still smiling.  
  
I am afraid that I do have to leave now, Yakou. However, Duelist Kingdom will be over in a week, and I do hope that you will come to visit my island in Japan.  
  
Pegasus swirled around and walked to the door, without once looking back at his brother.  
  
_Yes,_ Tenma smirked, _I am definitely coming to see him after Duelist Kingdom. And I'm coming not only as his brother, but his lover.  
  
Pegasus was right. We can be both._


End file.
